


Und sie verliebten sich glatt

by Rosethouartsickxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Charlie Weasley-centric, Coincidences, F/M, Fleur Delacour and Bill Weasley's Wedding, Gen, One Shot, One-Shot, POV Charlie Weasley, Prosopagnosia, Weasley Family-centric (Harry Potter), Weddings, faceblindness
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosethouartsickxx/pseuds/Rosethouartsickxx
Summary: "Charlie Weasley war kein Fan von Massenveranstaltungen. Aus einer Vielzahl von Gründen – aber hauptsächlich deshalb, weil er in einer Versammlung von mehr als sechs Menschen an einem Ort grundsätzlich Potenzial für eine Katastrophe sah."Charlie Weasley leidet unter Prosopagnosie und weiß nicht genau, wer die junge Frau ist, die da so unbedingt mit ihm tanzen will.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood & Charlie Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Charlie Weasley
Kudos: 1





	Und sie verliebten sich glatt

**Author's Note:**

> Prosopagnosie ist das Unvermögen, Gesichter erkennen oder erinnern zu können. Es bedeutet in den meisten Fällen nicht, dass ein Mensch gar nicht dazu in der Lage ist, Gesichter auszumachen, sondern lediglich, dass das Erinnerungsvermögen Gesichter betreffend sehr schwach ist. Dieses Unvermögen kann im Alltag zu Schwierigkeiten oder merkwürdigen Situationen führen. Umgangssprachlich wird Prosopagnosie auch als Gesichtsblindheit/ Faceblindness bezeichnet. Es gibt Statistiken, laut denen etwa 1 von 50 Personen von (einer milden) Form von Prosopagnosie betroffen ist.

**Und sie verliebten sich glatt**

Charlie Weasley war kein Fan von Massenveranstaltungen. Aus einer Vielzahl von Gründen – aber hauptsächlich deshalb, weil er in einer Versammlung von mehr als sechs Menschen an einem Ort grundsätzlich Potenzial für eine Katastrophe sah.

Das einschlägigste Beispiel war seine eigene Familie. Als er mit seinen Eltern, Bill und Percy allein gewesen war, war alles irgendwie seinen geregelten Gang gegangen. Und dann waren die Zwillinge passiert. Sie waren unvorhergesehen nicht eine Person mehr, sondern zwei Personen mehr und von diesem Augenblick an, hatte es im Fuchsbau keine Atempausen mehr gegeben. Das Chaos war der Herrscher.

Aber der eigentliche Grund dafür, dass er feierliche Anlässe wie Geburtstage oder Hochzeiten im großen Kreis gerne mied, war die immer wieder aufs Neue erschütternde Tatsache, dass er niemanden kannte. Oder vielmehr: Er erkannte niemanden. Schon in Hogwarts hatte er bemerkt, dass es nicht so selten vorkam, dass ihm auf den Korridoren Mitschüler zuwinkten, die er nicht einordnen konnte, aber er hatte es stets darauf geschoben, dass er eben in der Hausmannschaft spielte und ihn deshalb Leute kannten, mit denen er vielleicht wirklich noch nie geredet hatte.

In den Sommerferien vor seinem letzten Schuljahr hatte ihn dann die Erkenntnis getroffen, dass irgendetwas mit ihm nicht stimmte. Bill hatte eine Freundin, die er im Sommer der ganzen Familie vorstellen wollte – und so weit war auch alles in Ordnung gewesen, Charlie hatte dem Mädchen die Hand gegeben und sich vorgestellt und alle hatten gelacht. Weil Samantha Mayers seinen Namen seit sechs Jahren kannte. Und seit sechs Jahren im Unterricht von Professor Binns, in dem es zugegebenermaßen niemals zu Partnerarbeiten oder anderweitigen Interaktionen kam, neben ihm saß.

Seit diesem Tag hatte Charlie versucht, mehr auf seine Mitmenschen zu achten, auf ihre Frisuren, ihre Kleider, ihre Nasen, ihre Augenfarbe und allerlei Dinge, die ihm dabei helfen konnten, solche peinlichen Situationen in Zukunft zu vermeiden. Er hatte seine Methoden verbessert und mittlerweile erkannte er auch die unregelmäßigen Besucher des Drachenreservates zweifelsfrei wieder. Allerdings trugen diese Menschen auch häufig markante Narben zur Schau.

An der jungen Frau, die lächelnd auf ihn zugekommen war und ihn gefragt hatte, ob er mit ihr tanzen wollte, war leider gar nichts Unverwechselbares.

Ihre Haare waren blond, ihre Augen waren blau und sie hatte sehr helle Haut. Sie könnte eine Verwandte von Fleur Delacour sein, die Charlie mittlerweile innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen einordnen konnte, da auf der Hochzeitseinladung ein Bild von Bill und ihr gewesen war, das er sich mehrmals angesehen hatte. Ach ja, und sie trug als einzige Person ein strahlend weißes Hochzeitskleid. Das half auch.

Das Schlimmste an diesem Makel seines Gedächtnisses war es, dass es so schwierig zu erklären war. Wenn er neue Leute kennenlernte – was im Reservat nur an die zwei Mal im Jahr passierte – dann erwähnte er stets, dass er mit Namen und Drachen deutlich besser war als mit Gesichtern. Aber diese Frau ging ganz offensichtlich davon aus, dass er wusste, wer sie war, denn sie hatte sich ihm nicht vorgestellt – und sie sprach vollkommen akzentfreies Englisch. Also wohl doch kein Mitglied der Familie Delacour, sondern eine Freundin seiner Familie. Oder eine Freundin von Bill. Oder eine ehemalige Mitschülerin. Oder eine Kollegin von Bill. Oder eine Nachbarin. Es gab etwa hundert Möglichkeiten und er versuchte, durch eine genaue Inspektion des Äußeren der Frau zu ermitteln, wer sie sein könnte. Leider dauerte seine Inspektion ein wenig zu lange und er registrierte, dass die Mundwinkel der Frau sich verzogen.

„Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich kann auch alleine tanzen.“ Sie machte Anstalten, sich von ihm zu entfernen und wieder unter die Hochzeitsgäste zu mischen und er gab sich einen Ruck. Die Stimmung war ausgelassen, das Essen war himmlisch und er sollte endlich versuchen, Spaß zu haben. Bisher hatte er den Großteil des Tages damit verbracht, sich von seiner Mutter herumscheuchen und drücken zu lassen, Tante Muriels unangenehme Fragen über sein Liebesleben zu beantworten und sich über seine eigene Unzulänglichkeit, bei solchen Veranstaltungen Spaß zu haben, zu ärgern.

„Nein, nein, bitte, ich war nur abgelenkt. Das ist ein sehr schönes Kleid.“

„Vielen Dank. Wie lieb von dir!“ Sie kannten einander also definitiv. Mittlerweile war er in einem Alter, in dem man gleichaltrige Fremde siezte.

Gerade als er versuchte, sich auf Grundschritte zu besinnen und so gelassen wie nur irgendmöglich die Hand der jungen Frau zu nehmen, brach auf einmal die Hölle über sie hinein. Flüche und Verteidigungszauber jagten in unterschiedlichsten Farben durch das Festzelt, er hörte ein Kind auf Französisch schreien, mehrere Leute disapparierten.

Die junge Frau, deren Hand er vorsichtig ergreifen wollte, umklammerte seinen Arm und auf einmal stand George neben ihm. Die Augen seines Bruders sprangen hektisch von links nach rechts.

„Hau ab, Charlie! Bring sie in Sicherheit!“ George deutete auf die junge Frau, die ihn mit angsterfüllten Augen ansah und deren Namen er wirklich ganz sicher kannte, die irgendetwas Vertrautes an sich hatte und dann verzichtete er darauf, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, und disapparierte.

Er wusste nicht, wieso er ausgerechnet an dieses Stückchen Wald gedacht hatte, aber er beschloss, dass Ottery St. Catchpole nicht der schlechteste Fluchtpunkt gewesen war. Behutsam ließ er die junge Frau los, die auf einmal ganz versteinert aussah.

„Alles in Ordnung?“

„Ich glaube schon … dankeschön. Ich … ich weiß nicht, was ist da eben passiert?“

„Ich weiß es nicht.“ Und er wusste es doch. Sie hatten es alle gehört. Der Zaubereiminister war tot. Das Ministerium war gefallen. Innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden.

„Hast du meinen Vater gesehen?“

„Ich glaube nicht.“ Und das war die zweite Lüge. Aber sie war von einem ganz anderen Kaliber, denn er könnte einfach nach ihrem Namen fragen. Oder nach dem Namen ihres Vaters. Sie gab ein Schluchzen von sich und schlang die Arme um ihren Oberkörper. „Bestimmt geht es ihm gut. Es sah so aus, als würden alle disapparieren.“ Alle außer seiner Familie. In seinem Magen bildete sich ein Knoten. Es war ziemlich offensichtlich, dass es sich nicht um einen zufälligen Todesser-Überfall handelte und ihm war auch klar, dass die ansonsten sehr soliden Zauberbanne um den Fuchsbau herum durch die Vielzahl von Hochzeitsgästen überstrapaziert worden waren. Er beruhigte sich mit dem Gedanken, dass seine Eltern und seine Geschwister für die Todesser eigentlich nicht von Interesse waren. Nicht wenn Harry Potter in der Nähe war. Es war ein furchtbarer Gedanke, aber er wünschte sich manchmal, dass Ron sich nicht mit ihm angefreundet hätte. Und dass seine Mutter Harry nicht wie einen Sohn behandeln würde. Und dass seine kleine Schwester nicht Hals über Kopf in ihn verknallt wäre.

„Ich will nicht undankbar sein, du hast mir wahrscheinlich das Leben gerettet, aber kannst du mich nach Hause bringen? Ich will sehen, ob mein Vater dort ist.“ Er war hin und hergerissen. Er wusste, dass er eigentlich zum Fuchsbau zurück musste. Er musste wissen, was mit seiner Familie war. Was mit Harry Potter war. Aber er konnte sie auch nicht alleine lassen. Sie sah auf einmal so verzweifelt aus und so … jung.

„Kannst du nicht disapparieren?“ Sie sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an und auf einmal wusste er genau, was sie als Nächstes sagen würde.

„Natürlich nicht. Ich bin gerade erst 16 geworden.“

16\. Genauso alt wie seine Schwester. Auf einmal bemerkte er, dass ihre Haare gar nicht so blond waren wie die von Fleur Delacour, sondern irgendwie schmutzig aussehen. Und ihr Kleid war Gelb. Und sie hatte nach ihrem Vater gefragt. Auf einer Hochzeit trägt man Sonnenfarben.

„Luna?“

„Ja, Charlie?“

„Ich bringe dich nach Hause – aber ich glaube, wir müssen gar nicht disapparieren, wir sind nur eine Meile nördlich von Ottery St. Catchpole entfernt. Siehst du den Bach dort hinten? Da haben wir früher mit Ginny Staudämme gebaut.“

„Oh ja, stimmt … ich sehe im Dunkeln nicht so gut.“ Am liebsten hätte er gelacht und gesagt, dass das schon okay war. Denn er sah schließlich auch bei Tag nicht gut. Aber er verkniff sich die Pointe. „Wo ist denn Süden?“ Sie drehte sich langsam im Kreis und er versuchte diese 16-jährige Frau im gelben Kleid mit seinen Erinnerungen an Luna Lovegood in Einklang zu bringen. Es funktionierte nicht. Wenn er an Luna Lovegood dachte, dann sah er nur grellblonde Locken und keine sorgfältige Frisur, er sah Gummistiefel und keine Schuhe mit dünnen Absätzen.

„Dort entlang.“ Ohne nachzufragen, hakte sie sich bei ihm ein und er konnte nicht anders, als darüber nachzudenken, dass sich die Brüste einer 16-jährigen gegen seinen Oberarm drückten. 16. Genauso alt wie seine kleine Schwester. Verdammt nochmal. Wie hätte er das erraten sollen? Wie kam eine 16-jährige auf die Idee, mit ihm tanzen zu wollen?

Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er Luna Lovegood erst in einer beträchtlichen Anzahl von Jahren wiedersehen würde, war relativ hoch, also beschloss er, einmal in seinem Leben einfach genau die Frage zu stellen, die ihm durch den Kopf ging. Ganz unverblümt.

„Warum wolltest du mit mir tanzen?“

„Du sahst irgendwie einsam aus. Und Ginny meinte mal, Ron ist der Einzige in der Familie, der zwei linke Füße hat.“

„Oh … ja, da hat sie Recht. Aber ich hab seit meinem Abschlussball nicht mehr getanzt.“ Und das war wirklich lange her.

„So was verlernt man nicht. Das ist wie Fliegen, oder? Oder wie auf einem Bein stehen.“ Sollte man meinen. Aber man sollte auch meinen, dass man sich an das Gesicht der besten Freundin seiner kleinen Schwester erinnern konnte. Irgendwie.

Er sah sie von der Seite an und versuchte, nach einer Auffälligkeit zu suchen. Aber abgesehen von den Haaren, die eigentlich einen außergewöhnlichen Ton hatten, und dem gelben Kleid konnte er nichts entdecken. Ihre Nase war normalgroß, ihre Lippen waren weder besonders schmal noch besonders voll, ihr Kinn sprang nicht nach vorne, sie hatte kein Muttermal, keine Sommersprossen, keine widerspenstigen Augenbrauen und keine aufsehenerregenden Wangenknochen. Ihr Gesicht war vollkommen durchschnittlich. Hübsch, vielleicht hübsch, aber durchschnittlich. Ein Dutzendgesicht. Luna Lovegood, ein Dutzendgesicht – wer würde ihm das schon glauben? Wenn sie auch außerhalb von Hochzeiten zu so knalligen Farben tendierte – und irgendwie hatte er im Gefühl, dass es so war – dann würde sie ganz sicher niemand als unauffällig bezeichnen.

„Warum siehst du mich so an?“

„Nichts… ist nur kaum zu glauben, dass du erst 16 bist. Du kamst mir so viel älter vor.“ Sie bemerkt nicht, dass er von der Vergangenheit spricht. Von der Zeit, bevor ihm ein Licht aufgegangen ist. In einem Teil seines Verstandes, in dem es oft bedauerlich dunkel bleibt. „So viel älter als Ginny.“

„Ich habe auch zwei Monate vor ihr Geburtstag.“ Sie lächelt und wirkt dabei ein bisschen stolz auf ihr Geburtsdatum. „Wie alt bist du jetzt eigentlich?“

„25.“

„Witzig.“

„Was ist daran witzig?“

„Na ja, wenn meine Sechs eine ihrer Zahlen abgibt, dann wäre ich auch 25. Wir sind also quasi gleich alt. Oder ähnlich alt. Wenn man die 1 und die 6 zusammennimmt, dann hat man eine 7. Genau wie bei deiner 2 und deiner 5.“ Sie lächelt, aber auf einmal sieht sie ein bisschen niedergeschlagen aus. „Ist schon okay, wenn du das nicht witzig findest.“

„Doch, doch … ein bisschen witzig ist das schon. Ein schöner Zufall!“

In der Ferne kann er den hell erleuchteten Dorfplatz von Ottery St. Catchpole entdecken und er weiß, dass es nicht mehr lange dauert, bis das Haus der Lovegoods in Sicht kommt. Er will gar nicht darüber nachdenken, dass Lunas Vater vielleicht nicht zuhause ist. Dass er vielleicht verschwunden ist. Dass vielleicht zahlreiche Hochzeitsgäste verschwunden sind.

„Sechszehn … eigentlich müsste es sechszehn heißen, oder? Und nicht einfach nur sechzehn, da fehlt doch was, oder?“ Er weiß nicht so richtig, warum er sich auf ihr Zahlengeplauder einlässt. Zahlen sind eigentlich gar nicht sein Ding.

„Ja, wirklich ein schöner Zufall.“ Er wiederholt sich und sie bemerkt es. Sie schaut ihn streng an und lächelt schon wieder.

„Also ich glaube nicht wirklich an Zufälle, Charlie. Du etwa?“ Ihr Lächeln könnte er sich vielleicht merken. An ihrem Eckzahn ist die Spitze abgebrochen und der Zahn ist nur halb so lang wie er sein müsste. Ja, das könnte er sich wirklich merken.


End file.
